Forced Love part 5
by Jaina L Solo
Summary: part 5


Part 5 

Disclaimer:They didn't catch me last time. 

Tahiri let out a big sigh. This was so much fun, listening to Master Skywalker's lessons. They went on and on and on. Tahiri hated them. 'Oh well, Mara will deal with him. Well, if she doesn't marry him or something like that.' With all the marriages and everything going on though, Tahiri wasn't quite sure who was in love with whom. But she didn't care. She was on a mission. And tonight was the night. The night she'd get the guys. She was pretty sure that the others would come looking for them. 'Can't be too hard.' 

**** 

Zekk sat on a big boulder near the river. In the river was Jacen just floating around. Anakin was studing something on a datapad. 'Probably something for Jaina and Raynar.' Zekk thought. Their group had really shrunk. Jaina and Raynar had stayed on Courscant, between the treaty and all the publicity, it was easier. Tenel Ka had gone home, to Hapes, something about a family emergency, but Zekk had suspected more, they all had. Tahiri kept disappearing. Lowie had gotten sick of everyone acting so weird and was constantly working on the Rock Dragon, he had told them to get him when everything went back to normal. And Lusa, well Lusa did have one or two other friends, which she now spent all of her time with. Zekk began to try to figure out what Jaina must of been doing when he suddenly heard a loud crash right behind him in the woods. 

**** 

Tahiri smacked the top of her head. These guys were horrible. Her master had told her that they were the best smuglers still out there. The New Republic had boosted that the spice trading had gone down in the past years, because they had "really cracked down on them". 'Yea right, the smuglers just became idoits, the New Republic had nothing to do with it.' Tahiri thought as yet another one dropped his blaster. **** 

Jacen had been stunned. That was all he could tell. He sat up and visions clouded back into his mind. Zekk being stunned, his lightsaber flying out of his hands, Anakin's shocked look, Anakin had been the only one to see the attackers. He shook his head and looked around. Zekk was still stunned on the bunk beside him, he couldn't see Anakin. Where were they? 

**** 

"You're in the new Empire's homebase." Tahiri explained to Anakin. Anakin had woken up first, in a room of his own. "Wait a second, your brother just woke up." Tahiri said as she left locking the door behind her. 'Glad to know she trusts me.' Anakin thought glummly. He couldn't beleive that Tahiri, of all people, had turned to the darkside. And she wanted Anakin, Jacen, and Zekk to turn too. Anakin knew it wouldn't be that hard, that Jacen and Zekk were very vunerable. Anything could happen to them. 

**** 

"Okay, this time imagine Raynar has actually fallen in love with Jaina.." "He won't!! And if he does, he has another thing coming for him!" Zekk snipped back at Tahiri. "I said imagine! So, IMAGINE that Raynar has fallen in love with Jaina, and her with him. Got that?" "Yes." "Good." This was tougher than Tahiri had thought it'd be. Anyway, she went over and turned on the image of Raynar. Zekk, armed with a lightsaber, attacked the creature like a wild rancor that hadn't eaten in a while. The thought made Tahiri, who was ironically a vegitarian, sick. 'Memo to me, don't make him mad.' She thought as she turned off the image. If that had really been Raynar, no one would even be able to find anything left of him. "Good, very good infact." Tahiri said with a smile. The boys might of been pigheaded, but at least all three of them had easily turned. 

**** 

Jaina looked over at the young warrior. She couldn't belive that the guys had been gone for 2 months and Tenel Ka had just now heard about it. "We must go find them." Tenel Ka said with deep determination. "We don't know where they went! We've been looking for 2 months, they are no where to be found!" Jaina was so exasperated. Did no one understand that they had no leads? "Can't you find Jacen?" "No, he's blocked his mind from me. I don't know where he learned to do that, but he has!" "Can you find where the mind block begins?" "Of all the....wonderful ideas, Tenel Ka you just might have it!" Jaina exclaimed as she bagan to concentrate. Sure enough, there was the mind block, and she searched for it's location. It took her a minute, but she finally found it. "Yavin 5! They're been one hour away the whole time!" "Yavin 5?" Raynar spoke up from the corner, "There's only about a standered kilometer of livable land there! It's like Ryloth!" "Well, they must be on that little strip of land." Jaina replied. "Tenel Ka, Raynar and I have to get ready for some kind of ball or something tonight, can you and Lowie get the Rock Dragon ready?" Jaina asked as she began to walk over to her section of the apartment. "Yes, friend Jaina, I believe we can." Jaina smiled. That was the first time Tenel Ka had called one of them her friends since she had arrived that morning. "Thanks Tenel Ka." 

**** 

It had all gotten easier as the time had passed, the pretending for Raynar and Jaina. They danced better, they kissed better, and they had picked up the little things. Since the press often followed them home, Raynar kept his arm around Jaina the whole time. That's where they were now. Up their steps, photographers taking pictures the whole time. The press had never gotten tired of them. But this time when they entered Raynar's arm didn't leave Jaina's shoulders. And Jaina's head didn't leave his shoulders. Not for a moment anyway. As they reached the stairs that seperated their sections of the house, Raynar turned to look at Jaina. "I'm sure we'll find them Jaina," he said with more confidence than he felt. "I hope so," she replied. Before she knew what was happening Raynar was kissing her. And to her surprised she kissed him back. She had no clue how good it felt, to kiss him without lights flashing, and everyone watching. It felt good. So good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry!! I tried to write a whole part without romance, and I was successful for a while. It's just to hard to write the action parts!! Well, send in what you think about the new parts!! 


End file.
